omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Undertale's Vast Multiverse
Introduction Since people want tanigble evidence that Undertale does indeed have a Multiverse. I decided why not do yet another calculation to showcase how many countable timelines Undertale has, technically i already did do a mini-calc on how many timelines Undertale would have based on the number of resets Flowey has made (lowballed to a single year, mind you). Now before we start several factors have to be addressed, it's made clear that Determination-Based abilities indirectly create timelines and that every outcome has a Timeline for it . With that said these two factors play a part in the two calculations hence why i mentioned them Calc #1: Every Outcome Has A Possibility The game contained a multitude of timelines, from Flowey resetting the game until he knew every outcome, to Sans canonically killing Chara 13 times; then counting his three other bonus statements, 16 timelines had to of been created during that boss fight. As for Flowey, he states he knew everything, but could never predict Chara. He read every book and burned every book? 2 timelines, one for reading, one for burning, and Pacifist and Genocide routes. 2 x 2 = 4. He then states he won every game, and lost every game. All games in Undertale include Bridge Seed 7 timelines, one for each bridge successfully built and failed on and one for Genocide, Hotland Puzzles 36 timelines, one for each report on the quiz, pass and fail, and passing and failing each puzzle, Ruin Puzzles 14 timelines, one for success and one for fail on each route, Snowdin Puzzles 24 timelines, one for pass and fail, and one for each ending of the Ball Game, Thundersnail 20 timelines, one for each placement of each snail, and one for when the yellow snail almost wins and for each route and Waterfall Puzzles 16 timelines, one for pass and fail and for each route. Adding all previous timelines, including Sans, we get 137 timelines thus far. Continuing, Flowey states he's appeased everyone and killed everyone. There are 94 monsters in the game, and with Pacifist and Genocide, 94 x 2 = 188. 188 + 137 = 325 timelines. Next, Flowey says "Sets of numbers, lines of dialogue... I've seen them all." Assuming sets of numbers means sets of damage, there are 9 weapons in the game. 9 x 2 = 18. 94 characters x the 3 routes of different dialogue = 282. Adding all previous timelines, we end up with 625 timelines. 625 x 100 to account for the Fun Value system = 62,500 timelines total. Credits to Withersoul235 for the calc above Calc #2: Another Reset Bites The Dust Flowey has stated that he's messed with the timeline to the point where he basically knew almost every outcome and variable within the timeline now as shown before with Sans it's shown Determination-Based powers like Saving, Loading and Resetting create timelines (I.E Sans stating timelines starting and stopping as a result of Chara) now given that Flowey has played with the timeline to the point of Nigh-Omniscience that would tell Flowey had indirectly created a plethora of timelines, Thousands, Millions and ETC...Which equals a Multiverse and this is further expanded on when Chara directly attacks reality which we can see a countable 216 9's which each represent timelines and we know this as Chara is directly attacking reality so these are representation of the amount of timelines that he has destroyed (There's likely more but that's the countable amount) but anyways even if we lowballed the amount of timelines existing in Undertale to the amount shown here this would still be a multiverse as 9 x 219 equals 1971 timelines existing Conclusions Undertale definitely has a multiverse and as of now two calculations point blankt proves this...Given that Undertale has this many timelines, this would easily scale to Chara, who purged the entire Undertale reality to nothing, Omega Flowey who preformed Chara's exact feat and is directly stated to be superior to the child and obviously Asriel who's infinitely superior to both. This gives us both 2-B Chara and Flowey. Along with 2-A Asriel Category:Blog posts Category:Undertale Category:Calculations